


through the night

by sanriohobi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, gratuitous use of italics oopsies, side yoonjin!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriohobi/pseuds/sanriohobi
Summary: in which two baby boys drink banana and chocolate milk and watch sailor moon and fall asleep cuddling in a blanket fort.warning: fluff ahead!!





	through the night

jeongguk was nervous as hell. _it’s no big deal_ , he reminded himself, _just a sleepover with your friend that you’ve been crushing on since freshman year started. just dudes being bros!_

to be completely honest, guk didn’t really understand how the hell he even managed to invite wooseok to a sleepover. it had been a spur of the moment decision. they had been watching sailor moon together online and suddenly guk just had the _wonderful_ suggestion that wooseok come over and watch it with him in person. _goddamnit, kook, get it together! stop gay panicking!_

his older brother, jin, watched him with a wry smile as he rearranged his room over and over again.  
  
“fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -” guk whined under his breath, shoving his overflowing laundry basket under the bed. “what if he thinks i’m a slob? what if he never wants to see me again because my room is so fucking messy?”

jin snorted. “you’re a slob but like, a _kawaii_ slob if that makes any sense. you’ll be ok.”

guk ignored him, trying to remember if he forgot anything else. “hyungie, do we still have chocolate milk? oh my god, what if he hates me because i have banana for myself and didn’t get him any chocolate, _oh my go_ -“

jin let out a loud exasperated sigh. “i told you like an hour ago, gukkie, i bought like _ten_  whole bottles each of chocolate and banana milk. you’ll have enough for the entire night, rest in peace to your digestive systems.”

“oh.”

jin crossed his arms indignantly. “yeah, you fucker. i got everything ready for your cute little play date, a thank you would be nice.”

guk smiled, the anxiety bubbling in his gut easing a little. “thank you, jinnie.”

jin huffed. “jinnie- _hyung_.”

“thank you, jinnie-hyung~”

unable to resist his little brother’s teasing grin, jin leaned over to ruffle his hair. “you’re welcome, brat.” he added a forehead kiss for good measure. “your playdate starts in like a minute, go get ‘em tiger.”

“ _it’s not a playdate_!”

~

it was _not_ a playdate. unfortunately, it wasn’t a date-date either. sure, they were kinda cuddling and sharing snacks and also watching sailor moon together under a blanket. all of these were some of their favorite things but still, no homo.

 _no homo_ , jeongguk thought sadly as wooseok laid his head on his shoulder, distracting him with his puppy eyes while he snatched some of guk’s potato chips.

 _no homo_ , jeongguk reminded himself as wooseok smiled at him with the blinding light of a thousand suns. in the background, the last episode of that season began playing, the theme song faded to just white noise in guk’s head. _ugh, wooseok’s smile is so_ loud _, can a smile even be loud?_ guk wondered. _it’s not bad, but it’s so hard to focus on anything else, he’s so cute-_

“gukkie, did you hear me?” wooseok poked his cheek repeatedly, giggling. “i said do you wanna build a blanket fort? we’re almost done with this episode and i wanna do something else~”

unable to say no to those big, sweet eyes and that sweet face, jeongguk immediately agreed.

ten minutes later jeongguk’s bed had been stripped of all of its blankets, and his closet had been raided to find more even blankets. the two boys grinned as they finished the last touches to their blanket fort, lining up all of guk’s plushies in a cute little row and rearranging guk’s fairy lights so the inside of their fort could be lit.

“i wanna play mood music,” jeongguk blurted, covering his mouth sheepishly as wooseok waggled his eyebrows at him.

“iu?” wooseok smiled knowingly.

“duh,” jeongguk burst internally, heart beating rapidly at the realization wooseok even remembered how much he loved iu.

a few minutes later, after he pulled up his iu playlist, guk had absolutely no clue how he was still breathing. wooseok had rolled them over so his head was pillowed on guk’s chest, legs wrapped around his all koala-like. wooseok’s fingers were warm but searing as he played absentmindedly with guk’s hands.

in the background, the soft guitar and iu’s sweet voice played lowly, but guk could barely focus on it. he just wanted to stay in this moment forever, in this sweet little blanket fort, with the lights illuminating wooseok’s face and with the soothing music on loop forever. wooseok was so close, he could _almost_ -

snore. wooseok was snoring. the hands playing with his had gone suddenly still, barely hanging on but still clutching as if guk was his new plushie toy. guk’s smile was ridiculously huge as he stared down at the younger boy.

“ah, seokie, did you have to fall asleep on me like that?” guk chided teasingly, even though he knew wooseok couldn’t hear him. “guess it’s time for me to sleep too.” with that, he turned off the fairy lights, drifting soundly off to sleep with lingering thoughts of long legs and big eyes and chocolate milk.

~

“ _-aww, they’re so cute, should we wake them up?” “jin, don’t, let me take blackmail pictures first-_ ”

guk startled with a soft groan. something heavy was draped across his body, keeping him completely trapped. still half-asleep and very groggy, he realized that wooseok was still clinging to him, his face pressed into the junction between his neck and shoulder and his legs tangled with guk’s.

flushing hotly, jeongguk attempted to wake his friend up by poking his arm tentatively. from in front of the fort, jin snorted. guk glared back at jin and jin’s boyfriend, yoongi, as they continued to guffaw over his current predicament. jin sent him two thumbs up. if guk could lift his arm right now, he’d definitely be flipping jin off in response.

“don’t wann’ wake up,” wooseok mumbled softly, shifting a little, but still as close to guk as ever. guk swore his heart was about to leap the fuck out of his chest. “jus’ wan’ _you_.” the last part was incredibly muffled, but guk still heard it. _that can’t possibly mean anything._ guk took another glance at wooseok, who looked perfectly comfortable staying draped over jeongguk. _or can it?_

“me?” guk asked, so quiet that wooseok almost didn’t catch it.

“you.” wooseok grinned, his grin lopsided but still sweet as he blinked his eyes open. “good morning gukkie, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

jeongguk blinked. _well, that was anticlimatic._ his face broke out into a wide bunny grin. “hell yea.”

“good,” wooseok hesitated a bit, before leaning in to lightly kiss gukkie’s cheek. jeongguk stared at him with big brown eyes and a blush creeped up his neck. his cheeks hurt so bad after holding his smile for so long, but he could care less.

“let’s go downstairs, now, yeah?” wooseok suggested. _i’d follow him to the ends of the earth_ , guk thinks, watching as the morning light cast an angelic halo around wooseok’s head “i can already smell the pancakes your brother’s cooking.”

guk smiled again, “sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from an iu song lmao.
> 
> if u liked this, hmu on my twitter which is also @pandayanan :P
> 
> p.s. yes i wrote this after finding out kook and seok went to the same high school and graduated the same year jhdjahajh


End file.
